dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The First Sacrifice
} |name = The First Sacrifice |image = |caption = |start = Help Poster |end = Hightown |prereqs = |location = Hightown, Lowtown, Darktown |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = }} The First Sacrifice is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Walkthrough In Hightown you will notice a Help Poster on the wall asking for help in finding a missing wife. Talk with Ghyslain de Carrac (the husband who is looking for his wife) and listen to his story. If you accept the quest to find his wife (Ninette) you will gain and . If you decline it to be followed later you gain . When you speak with the elf (Jethann) in The Blooming Rose to continue it then go to Emeric in Darktown and save him from an assault he tells you that he was investigating multiple women's disapearances and suspects foul play. He also mentions Mharen an older mage who disappeared if you investigate his words during the conversation. If you ask if you can help you will recieve . If you instead say it sounds suspicious you will get the quest but will not gain Rivalry. Next it will ask you to go to the Lowtown foundry and investigate where Mharen's trail ends. After entering the Dark Foundry through a door in Lowtown in the foundry area, You will see a cut scene where a mage is looking over a rail and then runs off. You will be attacked upon moving into the room by a Desire Demon and multiple shades and abominations. The room off to the right of the center door has a chest and 2 more shades to dispatch. Through the center door is 4 more shades. The door to the left has some bones which have a Ninette's ring and some bones. Next you need to go to the Gallows to show Emeric the remains. He is standing right at the front of the area. When speaking with Emeric he will take the bones and say this should be proof for the guards and if Aveline is in the party she will say the guards will assist with this. You will recieve 3 and 250 Experience for completing the quest. Go to Hightown and speak with Ghyslain and tell him the ring is all you could find of his wife. He will ask where you found it and if you tell him you found Ninette's ring on her severed hand he will say keep the ring saying he would rather not have anything to link him to her death since her family is angry and give you 1 though there is no ring in your inventory. If you instead tell him it doesn't matter he will say he will send the ring to her family and you still receive 1 . Rewards *3 from Emeric *1 from Ghyslain de Carrac Notes * Hawke can talk to Jethann again after the first conversation, here you're given an option to sleep with him (regardless of whether Hawke is male or female), however if Aveline/Carver/Bethany is in your party, she will ask Hawke to do this another time. Ignoring her objection and doing it anyway will result in . * After completing the quest, if you haven't taken the option to sleep with him, Hawke will have a third option to inform him of Ninette's death. Category:Dragon Age II quests